Ai Dano Koi Dano
by Elda Nara
Summary: UA / –Crei que no me dejarías ni entrar a tu departamento y en cambio me dejaste quedarme y pasaste la noche conmigo –Sakura se sonrojo fuertemente al comprender lo que había dicho –Me alegro que hayas sido tu –agrego bajito. /Shaoran no entiende los fuertes sentimientos que siente Sakura, incluso le incomodan, lo peor es que siempre se ha sentido atraído por ella.
1. C1: Desamor

El sonido del timbre interrumpió la atención que prestaba al televisor aquel chico de ojos color chocolate. Se giro lo suficiente para mirar el reloj, no esperaba a nadie y le pareció realmente extraño que alguien lo visitara a esas horas, estaba seguro que Eriol no era. Puso pausa a la película antes de levantarse con pereza y abrir la puerta.

Un "clic" y el sonido de la puerta arrastrándose le mostraron a la persona que jamás creía vería parada fuera de su departamento a tal hora de la noche. Su sorpresa fue visible por un instante aunque ella no lo pudo notar ya que tenía la cabeza agachada y el flequillo de su cabello castaño se lo impidió.

-¿Qué… sucede…? -se sintió tonto por el tono usado e incomodo, era visible que ella no estaba bien.

-Él… él me dejo… -fue su única explicación en un susurro antes de avanzar para abrazarlo, haciendo que perdiera la compostura y el equilibrio cayendo ambos.

Se quedo demasiado quieto sintiendo como aquella chica a la que no podía llamar amiga propiamente dicho sollozaba y temblaba abrazándolo en la entrada de su apartamento aun con la puerta abierta. Suspiro lo menos notorio que pudo mientras su mano acaricio los largos cabellos.

 _-Ella esta ¿Llorando por amor?_ –pensó Shaoran – _No lo entiendo…_

_._

Los dedos masculinos sostuvieron los palillos llevándose los fideos a la boca fijando su mirada en el libro que sostenía con la otra mano.

-Hola Li –exclamo una voz cantarina. El alzo la mirada –Oye ¿Sabes donde esta Sakura-chan? –

-Buen día Daidouji –miro a la prima de la chica que seguramente seguía dormida en su departamento después del drama de anoche –No ha venido.

-¡Aaah! –Exclamo ella mirándolo curiosa, dejando su bandeja de almuerzo.

-¿Qué? –cuestiono incomodo por el tono que ella uso.

-Nada –sonrió mirándolo como en ocasiones lo hacia Eriol, como si ella supiera algo que él no –es solo que pregunte a Chiharu y Meiling si la habían visto porque toman clases juntas y ellas no sabían y tu respondiste tan convencido –Tomoyo se sentó junto a él.

-Es decir que no la he visto –agrego regresando a su lectura restándole toda la importancia que pudo –por eso supuse que no ha venido –agrego intentado despistarla.

-No llego a dormir –jugó con sus palabras –Pero buena deducción Li –finalizo dándole ese tono de falsa admiración.

Shaoran estuvo a punto de reír de puro nerviosismo pero logro morderse la lengua centrándose en su libro. Miro de reojo a Tomoyo, que aun sonreía. Rolo los ojos pensando que ella era como la versión femenina de Eriol.

Algunos minutos después el grupo de amigos que compartía con Sakura estaba sentado en la mesa platicando sobre trivialidades. Había conocido a todos la primera vez que se había mudado a Japón, durante la primaria por dos años y después en la secundaria por un año y ahora la volvía a ver en la universidad. Su comunicación había sido mas por Meiling que por ellos mismos, ya que su prima de largos cabellos negros que contaba una loca historia exagerando los ademanes era la actual roomie de Sakura, junto a la prima de esta, Daidouji.

_._

-Buenas tardes Li-kun –sonrió una alegre Sakura acercándose a él en la cafetería -¿Esta bien si me siento a tu lado?

-Ya estas sentada –él la miro.

Sakura abrió un poco mas los ojos -Jejeje – se toco la cabeza sintiéndose un poco avergonzada.

-Daidouji y Meiling están sentados con todos los demás en el área de afuera en las sombrillas –explico señalando la dirección. Como respuesta recibió una sonrisa y se percato que Sakura bajaba la mirada jugaba con el dobladillo de su falda.

-Mmh ju -Ella hizo un sonido de afirmación.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, todo esta bien... Pero es mas tranquilo aquí contigo –explico ella bebiendo de la lata de refresco –Te mostré un lado vergonzoso de mi… además… -ella miro a otro lado mordiéndose los labios –sabes mi problema.

-¿hum? –en definitiva no entendía que tenia que ver él en su problema –Um… si… ¿y?

Ella no respondió evitándolo la intensa mirada color chocolate.

-Como sea ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo? –cuestiono con aquel tomo frio que tanto le caracterizaba -Ni siquiera somos cercanos Kinomoto. –resalto su apellido haciendo que ella se tensara.

-Bueno, es que –medito un momento su repuesta antes de mirarlo –no podía ir a casa, ni llamar a Tomoyo porque ella habría montado todo un escándalo y hubiera sido desastroso –no había sido necesario, ya que ella misma lo había hecho en opinión de él – y si le decía a Meiling habría sido igual ya que le habría dicho a Tomoyo. Naoko y Chiharu no respondieron mis llamadas ni mensajes –Sakura se sonrojo –Era bastante tarde y si le decía a Eriol seguramente le habría dicho a Tomoyo –Sus dedos índice se juntaron presionándose uno contra otro –no se como llegue pero recordé que vivías cerca. Meiling nos llevo cuando llegaste el semestre pasado.

-Así que fui tu última opción Kinomoto –exclamo él con una gota resbalando por su frente.

-Creo que en vista de lo que paso puedes llamarme Sakura –alzo la mirada chocando con la color chocolate –y yo podría llamarte… ¿Shaoran-kun? –pregunto bajito cerrando un poco los ojos como si esperara una reprimenda.

Eso lo había agarrado desprevenido en definitiva –Como quieras –exclamo sin titubear aunque se sintió un poco nervoso. No le gustaba tutearse con nadie mas que con su familia. Era incomodo.

-Gracias Shaoran-kun –ella tomo su mano regalándole una sonrisa –Sabes siempre tienes esa actitud de "No es mi problema" o "No me incumbe" –Shaoran retiro su mano lo mas sutil que pudo –pareces frio pero eres muy bondadoso. Crei que no me dejarías ni entrar a tu departamento y en cambio me dejaste quedarme y pasaste la noche conmigo –Sakura se sonrojo fuertemente al comprender lo que había dicho –Me alegro que hayas sido tu –agrego bajito.

Shaoran se quedo sorprendido, torció un poco la boca -¿Qué quieres por esas lindas palabras? –pregunto incomodo intentando disipar ese ambiente de complicidad afectuosa.

Sakura se sorprendió –Oeh! No Shaoran-kun no! Es mas te invitare a cenar para agradecerte –sonrió ella alzando los pulgares.

 _-No ha dormido bien. Tiene unas ojeras terribles_ –pensó mirando como el maquillaje no había hecho su trabajo –Solo si tu pagas –acepto intentando parecer que lo hacía de mala gana.

_._

 _No importa si ella y yo no éramos cercaos, no podía dejarla así nada mas._

 _Si no podía o quería desahogarse con su prima que era su mejor amiga seguro había un motivo lo suficiente substancial._

 _Tampoco importaba si yo era frio o no me importaba o no me gustaba inmiscuirme._

 _Simplemente no podía dejarla, no me parecía correcto_

No eran cercanos en definitiva pero sabía que Sakura no bebía, ni una sola vez de todas aquellas anteriores en las que salieron con sus amigos, aunque le hubieran insistido ella no había bebido ni un solo sorbo de ningún tipo de alcohol. Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia después de algunos vasos de cerveza que acompaño a la barbacoa. Ella había insistido al saber, seguramente por Meiling, que era uno de sus restaurantes favoritos aunque se había negado conociendo los precios y calculando la economía de la ojiverde, ella no había cedido.

El suspiro exasperado. ¿De dónde venían tantas lágrimas? ¿Por qué ella lloraba tan desconsoladamente?… Esos sentimientos. Shaoran trataba de entender… amor… dolor… y todas esas lagrimas. Había visto a Meiling y a alguna de sus hermanas pasar por algo parecido pero en definitiva no les había afectado tanto como a Sakura.

-Sakura –llamo despacio con una calidez en la voz de la que no se percato.

Ella alzo su rostro. Sus ojos color esmeralda brillan, estaban hinchados y de un momento a otro se abrieron sorprendidos, reflejando algo más que Shaoran no logro descifrar.

-¿Eso lo hiciste subconscientemente? –pregunto con una sonrisa triste.

-¿El qué? –entendió de que hablaba al momento de sentir una lagrima en su dedo. Había acariciado su mejilla sin darse cuenta en qué momento había alargado la mano para tocarla. Retiro la mano.

-Perdóname, se supone que vinimos para compénsate por lo de la otra noche –con el filo de la manga de su suéter se limpio las lagrimas –y mírame soy un desastre.

-Dime –no dudo incluso cuando eso realmente no le incumbían.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto suspirando sin poder retener las lagrimas que seguían cayendo por sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa de las cervezas.

-Dijiste que "él te había dejado" –exclamo refiriéndose a la noche anterior –No pregunte porque no quería que te sintieras peor, pero hoy has bebido por él, no has dormido y no has dejado de llorar –bebió de un solo trago lo que sobraba de cerveza en su vaso -¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Estas segura que no fue solo una tonta pelea? –se sintió molesto. No tenía derecho pero ella lo había involucrado en el momento que había tocado el timbre de su departamento.

La delicada y femenina mano tomo su vaso de cerveza e imitándolo termino más de la mitad del contenido intentando darse valor. Shaoran no la detuvo.

-No quise acostarme con él –contuvo la respiración esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –respondió por inercia en cuanto la escucho, acercándosele demasiado mientras apretaba los puños hasta ponérsele blancos los nudillos.

-Que no quise acostarme con él –repitió despacio tomando un tono más rojo que rosa en las mejillas desviando la mirada. Podía sentir como el se cernía sobre ella. Si un mes atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que le confesaría a Shaoran Li que tenía problemas con su vida sexual le habría tachado de loco o se habría reído como una desquiciada –Al principio fue delicado, no dejo de insistir de intentar… pero yo… no lo se… -suspiro pesadamente sintiendo esa desesperación al recordar –no estaba lista. No lo se… -sirvió mas cerveza y se la llevo a los labios –nunca lo he hecho Shaoran… me sentía avergonzada… parecía esperar mucho de mi y yo…

-¡NO!–alzo la mano mostrando su palma llamando la atención de aquellos a su alrededor –Sakura no quiero saber –de hecho ya había dicho demasiado. Ella era virgen por lo que acababa de decir. Se paso la mano por el desordenado cabello _–Demonios_ – maldijo en su mente sirviendo mas cerveza antes de beberse el vaso de un jalón ahogando sus pensamientos.

La castaña ahogo un sollozo. Ese era uno de los motivos por el que nunca preguntaba, por el que nunca se inmiscuía. Sakura se recostó en la mesa cubriendo su rostro llorando audiblemente, su cuerpo temblaba. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada tras varios minutos.

 _-Mierda-_ lo había hecho. Ella no necesitaba ayuda para sentirse mal pero el gustoso le había echado un buen empujón. Se puso de pie.

-¿Shaoran? –dijo mas fuerte de lo debido intentando pararse pegándose en la mesa.

-Espérame aquí. No tardo.

Afirmo sentándose nuevamente, estaba mareada así que recostó la cabeza en la mesa mientras deslizando su dedo por el filo del vaso de él. Pronuncio su nombre saboreando cada fonema. Cuando cursaban secundaria sin que lo supiera él había hecho que ella se sonrojara en repetidas ocasiones. Llego a pensar que había sido un dulce y suave amor platónico de los que nunca se confiesan, había disfrutado su compañía sin decirle una palabra pues sabía que se iría a Inglaterra junto a Eriol en cualquier momento o regresaría a Hong Kong junto a Meiling. Ella no era para él, no era su tipo, ni siquiera podía imaginar que se fijara en ella. No, en definitiva no estaba a la altura del perfecto heredero Li Shaoran, porque solo de mirarlo… ¡por los dioses! Era perfecto. Shaoran era atractivo, tenía un acento al hablar ingles que hacía que todas en clase se derritieran, hablaba tres idiomas, era una de las personas más inteligentes que conocía y ni hablar de los deportes, caballeroso, independiente, muy responsable y solía atraer la mirada de varias chicas en cuanto entraba a cualquier lugar. Estaba convenida de que los dioses se habían tomado tiempo extra al crearlo… Sakura sintió que le faltaba el aire ¿Ella realmente había pensado eso?… y aun que ella pensaba todo eso él estaba ahí con ella, consolándola, sosteniéndola, limpiando sus lágrimas por un tipo que… Dioses él no era en absoluto un cubo de hielo como todos creían.

-Vamos –dijo tomando su maletín y la mochila de ella.

Sakura regreso a la realidad dejando su monologo de ideas desordenadas en algún lugar que no recordaba. Se sentía bastante mal.

-La cuanta –intento ponerse de pie sin mucho éxito hasta que Shaoran le ayudo –En mi mochila esta… esta… -lo miro confundida como si acabara de olvidad de que estaba hablando –ah si… eso… ¿Cómo se llama? –se sostuvo de él mientras Shaoran intentaba ponerle el abrigo –eso con que se paga.

-Ya he pagado la cuenta –Shaoran la tomo con firmeza de la cintura, no era algo que hubiera pensado detenidamente hasta sentir como sus suaves pechos se aplastaban contra su torso- te llevare a tu casa.

.

..

…

-¡NO! no debías pagar... y te había invitado –exclamo ella dándose cuenta que ya no estaban en el restauran –En que… momento… -Ella lo miro suplicante –No me lleves con Tomoyo por favor –susurro agarrándose mas fuerte del abrigo de él.

-Puedes quedarte en mi cama –ahí iba de nuevo a involucrarse en lo que no debía.

-¿Shaoran? –ella lo miro, sus ojos tenían nuevamente aquel brillo que él no supo que era.

-No pienses mal –se apresuro a aclarar –Yo dormiré en el futon en la otra habitación.

-Sabía que no me equivoque contigo Shaoran –Sakura se abrazo a él acurrucándose en su pecho –eres increíble…

-Deja la adulación o le diré a Daidouji –amenazo con un ligero sonrojo sosteniéndola con firmeza por si acaso, instándola a que siguiera caminando.

Sakura comenzó a reír haciéndolo sentir que todo comenzaba a mejorar. La risa de ella era dulce como una cereza.

Llegar a su departamento había sido toda una tarea olímpica. El trayecto se volvió cruelmente incomodo en el momento en que la metió en el taxi y el hombre no paraba de verlo con ojos reprobatorios. Shaoran suspiro soportando su fastidio haciéndola un poco pasadera por el hecho de que Sakura se aferraba a su brazo como si él fuera a escapar, aunque ese pensamiento le pareció estúpido minutos después.

El subir las escaleras tampoco le había ofrecido una situación fácil ya que ella se cayó en dos ocasiones sobre él, literalmente había tenido que cargarla hasta su cama. Le quito los tenis e intento meterla en la cama. La dejo por un momento regresando sobre sus pasos para traer su maletín y la mochila. Al entrar nuevamente por lo necesario para poder ir a dormir se percato que ella se había quitado la ceñida falda e intentaba quitarse el holgado suéter con el que parecía tener dificultades. Gruño acercándose para ayudarla, Sakura estaba demasiado ebria aun, por lo único que rogaba era que no vomitara… sus pensamientos se cortaron dejándolo de piedra exactamente a un paso de ella al ver que no llevaba blusa de bajo. Sakura lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, el cabello completamente despeinado dejando caer el sueter.

-¡Maldita sea Sakura! –dio media vuelta y azoto la puerta al salir.

Se encogió de hombros sin una sola idea de porque estaba enojado con ella antes de dejarse caer en aquella cómoda cama.

_._

 _-Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro con el único propósito de mantener ocupada a mi retorcida mente._

-Este Fic esta inspirado en un manga llamado Ai Dano Koi Dano de Ootsuki Miu, es un manga Yaoi así que tiene mucho de mi autoría.

-Hace **AÑOS** que no escribo para fanfiction, anduve mucho tiempo en foros de rol de los que realmente también me fastidie hasta el punto de no querer escribir nada… Asi que he salido de un retiro de casi un año… se que no es perfecto pero espero les guste.


	2. C2: Miradas

Los ojos color esmeralda lo miraron por unos segundos cada cierto tiempo. El pasar tiempo con Shaoran se había vuelto algo natural, cotidiano, pero era complicado. Sus ojos se perdieron un momento mirándolo con la atención que se había negado los últimos veinte minutos. Iba vestido con pantalones negros, playera blanca y una chaqueta negra con las mangas rojas y líneas blancas que la decoraban junto a una estrella amarilla, recordó que en algún momento Tomoyo le había dicho que tenia muy buen gusto para la ropa, y el porte adecuado, en ese momento ella no había entendido, ahora era algo que no podía negar, su personalidad y presencia eran algo que se imponía en cuanto Shaoran ponía un pie en cualquier lugar al que hacia acto de presencia. Recargando su rostro en su mano pareciendo que prestaba atención a sus amigas, se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos, miro como él remango la chamarra, mientras tomaba los platos de su almuerzo poniéndolos en la bandeja y buscando un lugar con la mirada.

-¿Sakuuraa-chaan..? –canturreo Tomoyo moviendo la palma frente a sus ojos sacándola del túnel que iniciaba con él y terminaba con ella.

-¿Oeh? –susurro bajito regresando a la realidad –Si, e… ¿Qué? –sonrió apenada.

-Que es… ¡TARDE! –grito Meiling mirando su reloj de muñeca.

La chica china tomo sus cosas, salió agitando la mano y gritando algo parecido a que se verían mas tarde, o al menos eso era lo que siempre decía antes de salir corriendo por llegar tarde a algún lado. Ambas se despidieron agitando la mano.

-Y bien –exclamo Tomoyo girándose a ella con una pose de detective, prestándole excesiva atención, claramente le brillaban los ojos e iría en la infinita búsqueda de la verdad.

-De… que… ? –Tartamudeo las palabras sintiéndose mas cohibida, ante la mirada de su prima.

La campana sonó –Tengo que ir a clase, pero se que algo pasa Sakura-chan y quiero saber los jugosos detalles. –Soltó sonriéndole mas de la cuenta con su vos cantarina, antes de tomar su bolso y portafolio.

Sakura suspiro sintiéndose como un globo desinflado, dejándose resbalar en el asiento. Habían pasado tres semanas desde la noche que había ido a tocar a la puerta del departamento de Shaoran y aun era el único que lo sabía. En algún momento tendría que decirle a Tomoyo, pero aun no se sentía valiente para contarle los "detalles jugosos" de su reciente ruptura amorosa. Lo que la llevaba al mismo pensamiento de minutos antes.

La biblioteca era uno de los pocos lugares en los que se reunía con Shaoran, pero cuando los dos quedaban de verse en esta, realmente no platicaban de nada, apenas e intercambiaban algunas palabras. La cafetería también hacia esa función, pero también implicaba que se reunieran sus demás amigos y aunque eso no le molestaba, no podía platicar con él sin que les miraran raro, incluso aun se llamaban por sus apellidos frente a los demás. Sakura suspiro pensado que aquello era mas complicado de lo que debía ser.

-Si la sigues mirando de esa forma te la vas a acabara –bromeo el ingles pasando su brazo por los hombros de su apreciado familiar, recargándose en él castaño.

-Buen dia Eriol –exclamo frunciendo el seño -¿De que estas hablando?

-Tómale una fotografía, durara mas –agrego alzando las cejas de forma juguetona –tengo algunas, te las puedo pasar.

-Tú siempre tan dispuesto a darme una mano.

-No siempre –agrego alzando las manos en son de inocencia, jugando de nuevo con el sentido de las palabras dichas.

-Deja de Jugar Eriol –le regaño dejando su bandeja en una mesa desocupada, lejos de la chica que había estado mirando –¿A quien te refieres de todos modos?.

-Puede que a los demás los engañes Shaoran, pero estas hablando conmigo –le miro con su acostumbrada sonrisa burlona –no se me pasa que le prestas mas atención que a mi –dijo con falso resentimiento, cerrando los ojos, tocándose el pecho con la mano –Deberías tener más cuidado, me sorprende que Tomoyo no se haya dado cuenta, te echara bronca cuando menos lo imagines.

-Daidouji no me echara bronca por nada, porque no he hecho nada.

-Me pregunto qué fijación tiene por las faldas –soltó curioso, presionándolo aun mas, llevándose la mano a la barbilla –siempre trae esas pequeñas y ajustadas faldas que se ajustan en las partes adecuadas, dejan ver sus largas y torneadas pier…

-Deja de hablar de Sakura de esa forma –Shaoran fulmino con la mirada a su primo. No estaba advirtiéndole, era una amenaza clara.

Eriol lo miro serio por un momento, cruzo los brazos y se recargo en la silla, su sonrisa de "te tengo exactamente donde quería" se dibujo de forma perversa –La llamaste "Sakura" a secas–alzo la ceja con suficiencia -¿Cuándo dejo de ser "Kinomoto"?

El calmado y siempre controlado heredero de los Li, contuvo la respiración, cerro los ojos contando hasta siete, miro hacia el techo y se llamo idiota un par de veces –Tu ganas –acepto su derrota –hace unas semanas, ¡pero tienes explícitamente prohibido hablar de _eso!_ , y es todo lo que diré.

-Eres tan _fácil_ Shaoran –Eriol soltó una carcajada – Y… me impresionas primo, el siempre bien portado y recatado Li Shaoran mirándole las piernas a la pequeña, dulce y angelical Sakura Kinomoto –su primo se puso de pie y caminando detrás, apretó los hombros ajenos –¿Quién lo diría? –se burlo dándole unas palmaditas –Te veré mas tarde –amenazo antes de irse.

Shaoran suspiro. El solo quería almorzar y tener algunos minutos en paz.

-Hola Shaoran-kun –sonrió radiante Sakura, sentándose a su lado.

-Hola –saludo secamente. Tomo un poco de ensalada con los palillos y se lo llevo a los labios – _Bueno, bueno, hoy es todas sonrisas_ –pensó recordando que la había escuchado reír mientras Eriol lo había cachado infraganti mirándola.

-Se ve delicioso –ella mordió sus labios, mirando la bandeja -¿Me das un poquito? –pregunto juguetona mirándolo.

-No –respondió Shaoran llevándose un trozo de carne asada a la boca.

Sakura separo los labios –Ahhh …. Hhh –entre ellos ahora había una confianza como si esta se hubiera trabajado por años, y no nacido en las últimas semanas. La misma confianza que exasperaba a Shaoran con gran facilidad.

Shaoran se siento irritado, tomo ensalada y la llevo a los labios separados de ella. – _¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer?_ –Quiso golpearse a si mismo la cabeza contra la mesa, acababa de darle de comer con sus propios palillos en la boca a Sakura, rogaba que nadie los hubiera visto.

-No… la ensalada … -ella mastico despacio tapando con los dedos su boca–¡La carne!… ¡la carne!…

-No has dormido bien

-¿Eh? –Sakura se paso el bocado. –Amm… lo notaste… pero… -toco su mejilla –ni Tomoyo ni Meiling dijeron nada.

-Es porque estoy muy cerca de ti –explico él tomando un trozo de carne y esta vez consiente, lo empujo a los labios de ella. –¿Paso algo malo?

-No dormí bien porque… Me llamo –confeso antes de abrir un poco mas los labios y morder, saboreando el delicioso sabor de la carne.

-¡Sakura ya hablamos de eso! –dijo irritado, hablándole con dureza. Aquel no era su día. Por los dioses el solo quería almorzar.

Ella negó enérgicamente pero no dijo anda.

Él continúo comiendo sin mirarla. El bastardo de su ex novio era un manipulador hijo de… incluso el siempre recatado y correcto Li Shaoran, como le encantaba llamarlo Eriol, no podía evitar usar una de las tan originales palabrotas que usaba su primo. Shaoran sintió como la relación de amistad que se había dado con Sakura estaba haciendo estragos en él, seguía sin entenderla, sin entender la situación pero sobretodo sin entender porque seguía metido en "esa" situación, pero lo sabia, lo sabia perfectamente, no era la primera vez que el tipo ese la había buscado, siempre alegando reconciliarse, intentando seguramente a algo sexual, algo que ella había confesado a punto del desmayo.

-No conteste la llamada –confeso Sakura mirándolo entre avergonzada, con aquel sentimiento que seguía sin descubrir que era –pero no fue por su llamada por lo que me quede despierta, bueno, sí pero no, fue por pensar que he sentido demasiadas cosas, han pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, me cuesta trabajo entender todos mis sentimientos.

La miro de reojo bebiendo de su vaso. Alzo la ceja. Al menos no era el único perdido en todo ese drama.

-No quiero que se preocupen por mi, es difícil sabes… es la primera ves que vivo sola, y eso fue un gran logro, mi hermano estaba un poco histérico aunque él no lo admitiera, creo que solo lo logre porque Tomoyo-chan se ofreció a que viviéramos juntas. Es la primera vez que hago muchas cosas sola, completamente por mi cuenta. No quiero defraudarlos.

-Así que ¿No se los has dicho tan solo porque no quieres ser una carga?

-No lo digas de esa forma Shaoran-kun… -pidió ella haciendo un puchero inconsciente mirándole–Tampoco quiero ser una molestia para ti –agrego retirando la mirada.

Shaoran rolo los ojos. Él entendía a la perfección el sentimiento –No eres una molestia –acerco el ultimo trozo de carne a los labios rosas. Ella sonrió mordiendo la carne contenta –le das demasiadas vueltas a todo. Si le contaras a tu prima ella entendería, que creas que te tratan como una niña no quiere decir que realmente te vean de esa forma.

Sakura no dijo nada. Se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho sin quitarle la mirada de encima. ¿Qué tanta verdad había en sus palabras? ¿Qué tanta verdad quería ella misma que hubiera en las palabras de Shaoran?

Él termino sus alimentos.

Tomo su portafolio colgándolo al hombro y la bandeja poniéndose de pie –si necesitas un respiro puedes quedarte en el departamento –ofreció avergonzado, con un tono de voz mas bajo y menos firme del que solía utilizar, evitando la mirada femenina.

-¿En verdad? –ella se puso de pie de un brinco, buscando la verdad en los ojos color chocolate ¿Había expectación en la mirada esmeralda? –Llevare esto por ti –se ofreció sonriendo, tomando la bandeja de las manos masculinas.

-Pero me deberás algo.

-Lo que tu quieras Shaoran –la respuesta llego de sorpresa.

-Debes de cuidar tus respuestas Sakura –afirmo él reprendiéndola.

-Confió en ti –dijo en cuanto él término la frase, se mordió los labios sonrojándose un segundo después, entendiendo a que se refería –pero seré más cuidadosa cuando no se trate de ti. Lo prometo.

Él suspiro exasperado –Tengo clase –se excuso dando media vuelta, alejándose de ella.

Necesitaba poner distancia.

_. . ._

La noche del sábado, el timbre sonó. Esta ves no había una chica llorando arrojándose a sus brazos. Le saludaron unos entusiasmados ojos esmeraldas acompañados de una enorme sonrisa, ofreciéndole una cajita llena de Dim Sum, dulces y salados, y una bolsa con suvenir de la tienda mas cercana, en su mayoría frituras, sodas, cervezas, un latas de cafés de maquina y unas cuantas botellas de un particular licor de cereza que le gustaba mucho.

-Compermiso –exclamo ella entrando, pasando a su lado, dirigiéndose a la sala.

Shaoran la miro extrañado, caminando detrás de ella. Seria coincidencia que presentara con una caja de la comida que mas le gustaba y las botellas de licor de cereza.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? –cuestiono brusco.

-Eriol-kun –respondió poniéndose roja, resbalándole una gota por la frente. No quería que pensara que era metida. Ya decía ella que era demasiado bueno para que no se diera cuenta –me pregunto cuál era el bar en el que trabajaba, quería ir con unos amigos, le comente que tenía semanas que lo había dejado, así que me pidió que lo acompañara a comprar unas cosas. Se la paso hablando de ti toda la tarde –se encogió de hombros –creí que me pedirías cambar de noche, pero Eriol-kun no te mención en los planes de esta noche y tu mensaje nunca llego así que aproveche la información –se jacto orgullosa.

Sakura había dicho todo eso como si hubiera sido parte de un plan bien elaborado y nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, por supuesto que había sido parte de un plan, el plan de Eriol. ¿Sakura podía ser tan crédula?, ¿Acaso no se le había ocurrido por un segundo que todo ello era demasiado fácil?, No por supuesto que no, su sonrisa la delataba.

No dijo más. Se encargaría de matar al Ingles la próxima vez que lo viera.

Cenaron los Dim Sum, antes de que ella escogiera una comedia romántica, había resultado menos tediosa de lo que había pensado.

-¿Shaoran-kun?

-¿Mmh? –respondió el sonriendo por la escena.

-Bueno… me preguntaba. ¿Esta bien que pase tanto tiempo contigo?

-¿Te parece que este mal? –cuestiono de regreso.

-No… no lo sé… es decir… ¿No tienes novia o … o algo? –pregunto roja mirándolo

-No tengo –afirmo mirándola –Algo tarde para preguntar ¿No crees? –se apoyo en su puño izquierdo, alzando la ceja y sonriendo de lado.

Sakura siento que el corazón se le aceleraba y dejaba de respirar. Se mordió el dedo pulgar de puro nervio.

-… además, no tengo mucho interés en eso en este momento –estiro la mano alcanzando la botella del licor de cereza –Te cuento algo gracioso–Sakura afirmo con los labios separados –Hace un tiempo tuve una novia... me rechazo después de unos meses, aunque fue ella quien pidió salir. Supongo que es fácil pedirlo cuando alguien quiere salir contigo para lucirse.

-Eso es desagradable, no gracioso Shaoran-kun –ella inflo los cachetes frunciendo el seño.

La risa de Shaoran inundo la habitación

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo a Sakura.

–Es gracioso porque crees que solo a las chicas las pasa. En Japón es diferente a HongKong y es completamente diferente a Inglaterra. No es relevante si no le tomas importancia, es gracioso porque no creerías que alguien con mi forma de ser le pasaría eso –estiro la mano tomando una de las frituras, sumergiéndola en el aderezo antes de llevárselo a la boca -¿A que viene todo esto?

-Pues… Me parece que alguien como tu… ya sabes.

-¿Alguien como yo? –eso no fue para nada de su agrado.

-¡Si! –afirmo regresando su atención a la pantalla –ya sabes… ¡alguien como "tú"! –se removió incomoda en su lugar.

-Habla claro.

-Las chicas te miran, eres como… una celebridad y no una local… alguien tan… inteligente, gentil… atractivo –dijo en un susurro jugando con sus manos.

-Estas exagerando.

En la expresión de sus profundos ojos esmeraldas había demasiada gentileza. Bebió mas disimulando su incomodidad.

-Eres demasiado gentil para admitirlo.

-Si llamo la atención, es por el escandaloso de Eriol o por el dinero de mi familia –tomo otra fritura sumergiéndola en el aderezo –Y no empieces con las adulaciones –amenazo de forma graciosa moviendo la fritura frente al rostro de ella.

Ella comenzó a reir, negó con la cabeza –Esta bien –se acerco a la mano de él, separando los labios, engullendo el bocadillo, sin querer en el proceso, su lengua lamio la punta de uno de los dedo con que lo sostenía –lo siento –se disculpo tapándose la boca con su mano –fue sin querer.

Él la mal miro –Como sea. Y para que te lo sepas, no somos tan diferentes.

Sakura inclino la cabeza a la derecha, sin entender a que se refería

-Puedes ir a dormir si quieres… -Shaoran termino la ultima botella de alcohol de cereza.

-Sip… solo que termine la película.

_. . ._

 _Él la redujo fácilmente, hizo que los dos dieran media vuelta, de manera que acabó encima de ella inmovilizándola. Dibujo un camino de besos iniciando en su oreja, la mejilla y el cuello, bajo un poco hasta sus pechos, mordió a través del suave algodón del camisón de tirantes, antes de subir y besar su hombro. Su mano se deslizo de su cintura, por encima de la curva de las caderas, apretaron con fuerza, hundiéndose en la piel atreves del camisón. Otras partes de él también querían hundirse en ella con fuerza, con mucha fuerza._

 _Sakura poseía una feminidad escandalosa: pechos llenos, vientre suave, caderas seductoramente redondeadas, la diestra subió por sus muslos, y esas largas y torneadas piernas. ¡Esas piernas!._

 _Un gemido de placer, dulce y terrible se escapó de los suaves e hinchados labios femeninos._

 _Eran muchas las cosas inicuas que podía hacerle y quería hacerle y ella no parecía dispuesta a negarse... se mordía los labios para acallar sus gemidos y quejidos, porque él quería que se sintiera tan salvaje y voraz como él. Quería escucharla pedir mas sin pudor. Quería escuchar su nombre de sus dulces labios._

Shaoran despertó respirando pesadamente, dándose cuenta que, aunque estaba recostado boca bajo, Sakura no estaba bajo él y... Ofreció una curiosa e ingeniosa maldición en chino. Intento tranquilizarse pero su erección se movió dolorosamente exigente.

Había estado junto a ella tan solo unas horas antes, mirando una estúpida película, con una adecuada y prudente distancia. ¿En que momento se le había salido de las manos toda la situación?

Contuvo el aliento, a espera de escuchar en la habitación contigua, la escucho moverse en la cama. El movimiento de tu cuerpo contra las cobijas fue tan ruidoso a sus oídos, como disparos en la oscuridad.

Cuando la casa volvió a quedar en silencio, se dio media vuelta poniéndose de espalda, y soltó el aliento que había estado reteniendo, lo mas lento que pudo. Su miembro se erguía erecto, caliente e insatisfecho. Furioso consigo mismo le dio un manotazo, solo consiguió que volviera a levantarse, más hambriento y más exigente que antes.

Él maldijo. Suspiró resignado, tragándose la vergüenza, lo envolvió con la mano y dio rienda suelta sin mucho esfuerzo a su imaginación.

_._

-Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

-Gracia a Yasha, Alan y Edith 3 son un amor. Gracias por leer.

-Al primer anónimo ;_; no lo dejaste firmado no se quien eres T-T lo siento… **Beren, Mia, KaryPP, Karen Carrion1,** **ksakura Rostran,** **James Birdsong y la fastidiosa de Hawwah,** Muchas, pero muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, de dejarme un _reviews_ y por los animos (0/w/0)7 espero que les guste este capitulo.

-Lamento haber tardado tanto, no terminaba de convencerme el capitulo jajaja, aun no termina de convencerme xD sobretodo porque no va con la personalidad de Shaoran andar haciendo lo del final PERO… esto es un fanfic y es MI fanfic XD muajajajaja.


	3. C3: Sentimientos

La tensión era palpable, aplastante por momentos, un polvorín que aguardaba pacientemente una sola e insignificante chispa para que todo explotara. Él había estado evitando la mirada de su prima toda la semana. ¿En verdad había creído ilusamente que nadie se daría cuenta?

-Shaoran-kun -llamo su prima una decima mas alta de lo necesario.

Estaban en la biblioteca, sentados frente uno del otro. Pero ni ello había hecho que la enfrentara cara a cara. Se había limitado a asentir con un ademan de la cabeza y murmurar algo ininteligible, mientras seguia escribiendo sus apuntes sin despegar los ojos del libro que tenia enfrente.

Eso solo la irrito aún más. Quería jugar a ignorarla. Ella no lo iba a permitir. Eso incluía dejar a lado sus modales.

-¿Te estas acostando con ella? -cuestiono recargándose en la silla, cruzándose de brazos.

De la nada, la biblioteca se congelo, el lápiz con el que el heredero de los Li había estado escribiendo la última media hora, se quebró a la mitad, creando un eco ensordecedor que retumbo por todo el edificio de cristal.

-¡Retira lo dicho! - mirándola por primera vez, ordeno utilizando aquel tono amenazador, que dejaba más que claro, había rebasado la línea.

-No hasta que me asegures que…

-¡No tengo porque! -su voz sonó aun mas venenosa y reprobatoria de lo que, en cualquier otra ocasión, había utilizado con ella -Ni tú, ni Eriol, ni siquiera madre me van a venir a decir como comportarme, ni con quien. Así que ¡Retira lo que dijiste!

-Acabas de romper su lápiz -rogo que su voz no temblara mientras señalaba el objeto roto en la mano, ocultando lo intimidada que se sentía -Sakura-chan no ha venido a dormir … y no somos tontas Shaoran… Ella pasa tiempo contigo… Hay cosas suyas en tu casa…

Shaoran estaba mas que harto de toda esa situación. Tomo todas sus cosas, metiéndolas en su mochila sin cuidado alguno, incluyendo el lápiz roto.

-Si me acuesto con ella o no, eso solo nos incumbe a Sakura y a mi. ¿Quedo claro? -dicho esto salido del rango de vista de la pelinegra.

Meiling se atrevió a respirar después de varios segundos, o mejor dicho un par de minutos… dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Casi muero por culpa de ustedes -susurro. La fría superficie se sentía reconfortante a comparación del bochorno y agitación que sentía. -¿Quieren explicarme una vez mas que se supone que descubrimos?

Eriol y Tomoyo tomaron asiento frente a la pobre chica, con la elegancia innata que les acompañaba en cada movimiento.

-Que ella le importa mucho -explico Tomoyo -tal vez mas de lo que creíamos.

-Que no están saliendo y no se esta revolcando con la pequeña Sakura-chan -explico Eriol, provocando que Meiling se sonrojara mientras Tomoyo le codeaba suavemente, formándose una sonrisa en los labios.

Meiling los miro con la barbilla aun pegada a la mesa -Eso ya lo sabíamos… y no seas vulgar frente a… que diablos. Ustedes dos son iguale. -agrego sentándose correctamente y torciendo un poco los labios.

-Lograste que se decida. Actuara en cualquier momento, puedo apostar por ello -les guiño un ojo en complicidad- los tres sabemos que a él siempre le ha gustado ella y esta vez no puede deja pasar esta oportunidad, si lo hace será un idiota, y Shaoran hace mucho que dejo de serlo.

Tomoyo y Meiling se miraron antes de mirar a Eriol.

-Apuesto que actuara antes de que se acabe la semana -Tomoyo sonrió a Eriol.

-Lo hará antes de que acabe el día -Devolvió la sonrisa a la joven Japonesa, aceptando la apuesta.

-Parece que saben mas de lo que dicen -apunto Meiling resbalando una gota por su frente.

_. . ._

-Kinomoto-chan te buscan -dijo una chica entrando al salón sonriendo, emocionada, haciendo señas para que asomara.

-¿Quién?- Sakura miro a su compañera extrañada.

Otras dos chicas entraron en ese momento.

-¡Apresúrate Sakura-chan! ¡Apresúrate! Te esta esperando -sonrieron emocionadas ayudándola a guardar sus cosas para que saliera.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién?- pregunto nuevamente, contagiada por la emoción de sus compañeras.

-Te busca ese chico guapo con el que andas.

La sonrisa de Sakura se desvanecido pensando que podía ser su ex. Sus pasos se detuvieron, pero sus compañeras, a las que no podía llamar propiamente dicho amigas, la empujaron suavemente para que saliera y se encontrara al chico que había estado preguntando por ella. La ojiverde se sentía terriblemente incomoda. No quería lidiar con él enfrente de todos sus compañeros.

La incomodidad cambio cuando miro que no era aquel que temía, siendo sustituido por el acelerado latir de su corazón y el fuerte sonrojo que le coloreo las mejillas.

-¿Nos vamos Sakura? -pregunto Shaoran tendiendo la mano para ayudarla con una de sus mochilas. Tomo la que colgaba de las delicadas manos femeninas.

-S.. Si -Sakura se puso aun mas roja, no le paso por desapercibido el que la había llamado por su nombre y no había agregado el "-chan" eso era demasiado familiar, demasiado cercano.

Se despidió con un simple "nos vemos" de sus compañeras que se deshacían de emoción. Emparejando sus pasos con los de él. Podía sentir el mal humor del chico. Al llegar a las escaleras, alejados un poco de tanto bullicio se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Sucedió algo malo Shaoran-kun?... Pareces… -ella se sentía tensa -¿Estas molesto?

-Iremos a una Goukon

-¿Qué?… … ¿Por… por qué? -susurro Sakura apretando su mochila contra su pecho. No se había esperado eso. No de Shaoran.

-Porque se siente como un desperdicio -afirmo él sin que ella entendía que se refería.

_. . ._

Sakura sabia que Shaoran estaba molesto desde que se quedaron solos, cuando había ido por ella a su salón unas horas antes. Ellos no eran así, se habían vuelto cercanos, pero no descarados, guardaban las apariencias, no se llamaban por sus nombres y ella lo aceptaba porque sabia que a Shaoran no le gustaban los escándalos, ni las preguntas incomodas, ni nada que tuviera que ver con comentar cosas personales. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Estaba convencida de que había hecho algo que molestaba a su amigo, pero él era tan amable con ella que seguro no se lo diría.

-No me preguntaste si tenia planes para hoy -susurro ella.

-¿Tenias planes para esta tarde? -pregunto educadamente él.

-No… pero.

-Pero nada. No tienes planes. Dejaste el trabajo que tenias por el tipo ese. Comentaste que hoy estarías mas libre que de costumbre con tus deberes.

-¿He sido una molestia? Si es así… yo lo lamento mucho… no fue…

-No has sido ninguna molestia.

-Entonces… porque vamos -ella insistió por la verdad.

-Dijiste que si te dejaba quedarte en mi casa, me deberías algo… así que… -el no quería ser brusco, pero seguía molesto por lo que había dicho Meiling por la mañana -Ya lo tenia listo así que porque no me acompañabas, estas citas funcionan mejor si llevas a un amigo.

-¿A un amigo? -Sakura lo dijo mas bajo, sintiendo que algo dentro de ella se estrujaba.

-Amiga -corrigió el -De cualquier forma yo seré tu escolta esta noche. Te cuidare Sakura.

-Parece que estas muy decidido a que salga bien esta cita -dijo ella sin mirarlo, caminando hacia el lugar que había mencionado antes. Después de todo, tal vez se había equivocado con él.

-¡Se llama estar preparado!

-Si, también te ves muy bien hoy -sonrió con un dejo de ironía ocultando la decepción, mirándolo como iba vestido. -Pensaste en todo.

Él se detuvo a mirar como iba vestida ella aquel día, se maldijo una y otra vez, su enojo lo había cegado e impulsado a actuar de aquella manera. Ahora se arrepentía completamente. Sakura vestía una blusa blanca de olanes, combinada con una chaqueta estilo victoriano de colores rosa y rojo y una corbata a juego; una falta ligera, suelta y demasiado corta para su gusto, con sus acostumbradas medias a medio muslo y unos lindos botines color vino. Demasiado adorable e irresistible. Esa había sido, sin dudad, Daidouji.

En aquel momento, lo único que quería era azotarse la cabeza con cualquier pared que tuviera a la mano.

-¡Ah! ¡Buenas tardes! -dijo un chico recibiéndolos fuera del restaurante -Los estábamos esperando. -Sakura hizo una reverencia mientras este se acercaba a Shaoran -Tu amiga es realmente linda -le sonrió.

-Buenas tardes -saludo una chica dando un paso, acercándose.

-Buenas tardes -saludo un chico detrás de ella.

Sakura contuvo la respiración.

-Sakura-chan -la llamo el chico, se acercó a ella mirándola de arriba abajo- Veo que te encuentras muy bien.

-Si… si, me encuentro bien -sonrió Sakura tratando de ser cortes.

-¿La conoces? -pregunto la chica que le acompañaba.

-Si, ella es mi ex novia -respondió sin inmutarse -parece que el destino se empeña en que nos reunamos.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera responder Shaoran se había movido a su lado, pasando su mano por la delicada cintura atrayendo el cuerpo femenino a él, apartándola de la potencial cita y la había arrastrado a que caminara en dirección contraria a donde debían estar.

-¡Hey! ¡Chicos esperen! … ¿A donde van? -llamo el chico que organizaba las Goukon.

-¡Se acabo la cita! -gruño Shaoran en voz, lo suficiente alta, para que le escucharan.

Si por el fuera, hubiera cargado a Sakura para sacarla lo mas rápido de esa incómoda situación. Mierda. ¡Mierda! Y mas ¡MIERDA!

-Sha… Shaoran -Llamo por enésima vez al chico varios minutos después, cuando ya estaban lo suficiente lejos del bullicio.

-¡¿Qué diablos le pasa?! -él sintió como aun la sostenía con fuerza de la cintura y las manos de ella se aferraban a su brazo -¡Increíble el cinismo de ese tipo! ¿Cómo se atreve a ir a una Goukon cuando todavía te asecha?

-¡Shaoran! -Sakura paso sus dedos por la mejilla de él -Yo también fui a una Goukon

-Porque YO te lleve, ni siquiera te pregunte. Pero él…

Las delicadas manos de Sakura acariciaron ambos lados de su rostro, intentando traerlo de regreso al presente. Ella busco que sus miradas se encontraran; tenia aquella mirada que él aun no descifraba.

-Perdón. -susurro suave, dulce. Como si realmente hubiera hecho algo malo e intentara convencerlo.

-No, no te disculpes -debía dejar de tocarla, debía dejar de sostenerla y rodar perezosamente los pulgares por su cintura -Yo debería disculparme, no tu.

-¿Y ahora? -pregunto apartándose de él, a lo que accedió a regañadientes Shaoran.

-Ahora te comprare una docena de esos dulces y pasteles de la pastelería cerca del departamento y veremos esas películas dramáticas y románticas que te gustan.

-¿Y algunas botellas de ese licor de cereza? -pregunto ella animada.

Shaoran la miro unos segundos antes de tomar su mano -Si, y unas de esas, y cervezas para mi. -

_. . ._

-No estoy de acuerdo -contradijo Sakura, regresando de la habitación.

Se sentó junto a Shaoran, subiendo las piernas al sillón, y tapo a ambos con el edredón que había traído, acurrucándose a su lado. Ambos discutían el idilio amoroso de la película.

-No esperaría otra cosa -dijo él con franqueza, sonriendo.

-Déjeme explicarte: claramente es amor Shaoran, amor a primera vista…

-Eso no es amor. -contraataco.

-No tienes por qué decirlo con tanto desdén.

-Perdón -Shaoran se giró para verla directamente a los ojos, sosteniéndole la mirada bajo la tenue luz-. Por favor, adelante. Ilústreme sobre las bondades del amor a primera vista.

Sakura no se puso nerviosa. Al contrario, le pareció que la alentaba, aunque él parecía dispuesto a discutir el tema sobre firmes bases racionales e incluso científicas.

-No es que el amor sea perfecto porque los poetas nos lo han enseñaron a lo largo de la historia, pero existen matrimonios por amor. Mi padre se enamoró de mi madre la primera vez que la vio. Yo misma soy el producto de uno de ellos.

-Tu padre se sintió atraído por ella y se enamoró de tu madre cuando la conoció.

-No lo creo. -ella tenia todo un discurso preparado, un discurso que se atoraba en sus labios.

-Me estas dando la razón Sakura, no hay amor a primera vista, solo atracción.

Las palabras se desvanecieron dejando el sonido, de la película que discutían, de fondo. Él la observó fijamente durante un largo rato antes de inclinarse hacia ella, deteniéndose a solo unos centímetros.

-Debe existir más que una simple atracción, como tu lo llamas, se llama amor-agrego ella intentando defender su punto de vista. No estaba segura si sus palabras seguían teniendo coherencia.

-No hay nada simple en la atracción. Son cosas completamente distintas que en algún punto de una relación te permite pasar a la otra.

-Es lo que intento explicarte… -Ella se interrumpió, incapaz de recordar lo que estaba a punto de decir. Él estaba demasiado cerca.

-¿Quiere que te demuestre lo complicada que puede resultar la atracción? -Las palabras fueron

firmes y aterciopeladas, el sonido de la tentación. Plenamente consciente de que estaba jugando un juego demasiado peligroso para mambos.

Los labios de Shaoran casi rozaban los suyos, y Sakura pudo notar el movimiento de estos cuando él respiraba. Shaoran esperó, a punto de lanzarse sobre ella, a que le respondiera. Sakura se vio consumida por la desconocida e insoportable necesidad de tocarlo. Intentó hablar, pero no encontró las palabras. No podía pensar una frase coherente o incoherente que decirle. Shaoran había invadido sus sentidos dejándola sin otra elección que hacer desaparecer la distancia que los separaba.

En el momento en que sus labios se tocaron, Shaoran se hizo cargo de todo. La rodeó con los brazos y la sentó sobre su regazo para poder besarla como realmente deseaba. Aquel beso fue muy diferente a cualquier otro. A ella nunca la habían besado así. Fue más intenso, menos cuidadoso, más profundo y apasionado.

Sakura gimió cuando él subió la mano hasta el cuello y la ahuecó en su cuello para hacerle inclinar la cabeza y alinear mejor sus bocas. Entonces, comenzó a jugar con sus labios antes de recorrérselos con la lengua, ella le correspondió sin poder contenerse, con las mejillas enrojecidas y la respiración agitada, correspondió a cada caricia, a cada gesto. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos cuando la otra mano de él subió tocándole los pechos en el camino, Sakura apartó la boca, sorprendida, liberando los labios, que él le apretó al instante contra los tensos músculos del cuello haciéndola gemir. Dibujo una línea con la lengua mientras desabrochaba los botones de la blusa, por donde continuo.

Shaoran le deslizó los dientes sobre la sensible piel, haciéndole estremecerse de placer antes de volver a lamerle la garganta. Se atrevió a mirarlo, acariciando el cabello masculino de la nuca. Sakura suspiró ante la sensación y notó que él curvaba los labios justo cuando la blusa se abrió por completo y la mano masculina hacia a un lado la molesta tela, Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe ante la repentina libertad y el impacto del cambio de texturas en la piel sensible. Sostuvo la abrasadora mirada de Shaoran durante un instante antes de que él bajara la vista a sus pechos semi desnudos.

Las parpadeantes luces de la película olvidad, le ofrecieron la suficiente visibilidad para observar cuando él movió la mano sobre ella, se sintió incapaz de apartar la mirada de la imagen de sus dedos contra su pálida piel. Contuvo la respiración cuando Shaoran friccionaba la piel ruborizada y frotaba el pulgar sobre el pezón aun cubierto, rodeándolo lentamente…Haciendo que se endureciera.

Ella se contoneó sobre su regazo ante esa sensación, y él emitió un siseo cuando presionó la cadera contra su firme longitud. Sakura se vio consumida por una sensación vagamente conocida, se volvió a mover, esta vez meciéndose deliberadamente contra él. Shaoran respiró hondo y la detuvo con un agarre, demasiado firme, al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos. Toda la situación se le había salido de las manos por completo a pasos agigantados.

Paso la mano por la delicada espalda liberando el broche trasero de su brasier, se tomo su tiempo al apartarlo, liberando sus pechos. Cuando él deslizo capturó el pecho con la boca, fue ella la que contuvo la respiración. Notó que le rodeaba la punta del pezón con la lengua antes de cerrar los labios y succionar suavemente, trabajando la dura cima con la boca y los dientes hasta que Sakura gimió sin contención y tuvo que sujetarle la cabeza con las manos, aferrándose a sus cabellos color chocolate.

-Shaoran -pronunció el nombre con voz tórrida y suplicante.

-¿Sí? -respondió fascinado.

-No te detengas -susurró ella en la oscuridad-. Por favor.

Los labios de Shaoran trazó una amplia y pícara sonrisa. Negó con la cabeza, regresando a su caricia, hipnotizado por ella.

-Shaoran -suplicó ella otra vez en un susurro ahogado, contoneándose en su regazo, frustrada, buscando aquello que necesitaba sin saber que -Por favor…

Intensifico su caricia, tomándola de la cadera apretándola contra su cuerpo, acariciándola, recorriéndole el cuerpo, apretando sus manos contra la piel, incapaz de negar el agudo placer que sintió. Podía perderse en su deseo, avivando el suyo propio, dejarse envolver por el entusiasmo femenino. Interrumpió aquel duro beso para coloco los labios en el otro pecho. Sakura gimió su nombre, que resonó en el interior de la sala, haciendo que él se estremeciera de placer en lo más profundo de su ser. La deseaba. Allí... Quería sepultarse en su interior y enseñarle adónde conducía la pasión... Aquel pensamiento lo dejó conmocionado, atrayéndolo a la realidad. Apartó la boca.

Maldijo en voz alta. Aquella no era cualquier chica, era Sakura, la tierna pero nada angelical, pequeña Sakura, la chica duce que se esforzaba y siempre estaba dispuesta a apoyar a sus amigos, la chica a la que había tenido que dar tutorías en la secundaria para que no reprobara matemáticas, la chica que siempre era protegida por todos sus amigos, incluyendo al excéntrico de su primo ingles y la extremista de su prima china… ¡Y maldición! Ella estaba medio desnuda en su sala ¿Cómo podía haber perdido el control de esa manera? Separo a Sakura y le enderezó el sujetador mientras ella le miraba confundida.

-Sakura… -él estuvo a punto de disculparse pero no, él no estaba arrepentido de nada.

-Esta bien Shaoran… yo… yo también quiero…

-No, no quieres esto -se recargo en el respaldo del sofá, intentado poner mas distancia.

-¡Si! -ella le tomo del cuello evitando que se apartara mas -Claro que quiero _esto._

-¿Sabes siquiera de lo que estamos hablando?- exigió él molesto, mas con el mismo que con ella. Aquel día todo le había salido mal, muy, pero muy mal -¡Sexo Sakura! ¡Me quiero acostar contigo! -se sentía como un maldito miserable pervertido- ¡No entiendes nada!

-Claro que entiendo… yo… -sus palabras se atoraban en su garganta - ¡mírame! -exigió ella- no soy una niña.

Claro que la miraba. Ese siempre había sido su problema, la había mirado desde la primera vez que había ido a Japón y continuo mirándola cada que había regresado a ese país, y estupidamente continuaba mirándola, tenía el cabello un poco revuelto, la blusa completamente abierta, la pálida piel tenia algunas marcas rojas y la falda la tenia arremolinada en la cintura, su mirada oscurecidos por el deseo, los labios rojos, hinchados, húmedos por los besos compartidos, la respiración aun agitada. Estaba duro por ella. Por supuesto que no era una niña.

-Saliste por meses con ese tipo y no quisiste…

-Sali con él, el suficiente tiempo para saber que no quería hacerlo con él, pero si contigo -le interrumpió afirmando, sonrojándose aun mas.

Shaoran no dijo nada. El silencio dolía.

-Yo… no tienes que… entendí lo que querías explicarme sobre la atracción-ella lo soltó retirando la vista, cruzando los brazos sobre sus pechos. Sintiéndose avergonzada por su actitud, por su "insistencia".

La abrazo, sorprendiéndola, ocultando su rostro en el delicado cuello -Sakura -Shaoran tomo delicadamente el rostro de ella para que lo mirara -Te equivocas… esto no es una "simple atracción" -sin apartar la vista de aquella obscurecida mirada esmeralda agrego -no es amor a primera vista -susurro rosando sus labios contra los rojos, húmedos e hinchados de ella -es mucho mas complicado que eso…

-No tiene que ser complicado sino queremos… -afirmo, cerrando los ojos, ofreciendo sus labios.

Shaoran la beso. La tomo de la cintura cargándola en vilo y silenciosamente, con una caricia en sus muslos, le pidió le rodeara la cadera, sin dejar de besarla…

Sabia lo que quería, la quería a ella.

.

.

.

_._

-Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro. Pero la historia y las guarradas esas SI que me pertenecen.

-Gracia por no abandonar esta historia y mil gracias di me dejas un reviews, aunque sea pequeño, me hacen muy feliz =)

-Sobre el siguiente capítulo: ¿lo continuo donde lo deje o inicio en otra escena? ¿Qué opinan?

-Quería disculparme por dos cosas, si, volví a desaparecer porque mi computadora murió (y sigue muerta y seguirá bien muerta) y segundo: google Chrome me "tradujo" de español a español (¿?) y se leía super rarísimo pero ya arregle el capitulo dos y ya se lee bien.

-Goukon ( **合コン** ) que se podría traducir como "combinación de compañeros" es algo así como las citas a ciegas pero en grupo. Muy comunes en Japón según lo que lei.


	4. C4: Inocente?

Sabía lo que él quería, la quería a ella en este momento, pero… no estaba seguro de que Sakura entendiera en lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Las firmes palabras de aquella que cargaba hasta su habitación lo habían desarmado por completo y por ningún motivo quería ponerse a pensar de donde había sacado tal valor para enfrentarlo de esa forma, de afirmar que ella sabía lo que continuaba en ese momento y lo deseaba libremente. Maldijo al entender lo que acababa de pensar. No, él no necesitaba obtener pensamientos que alentaran a continuar, necesitaba encontrar la forma de satisfacer la curiosidad de Sakura sin terminar profundamente entre sus piernas, aunque eso se le antojase de sobremanera.

-¿Shaoran?...

El susurro lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad en la que tenia cargando en brazos a Sakura y esta se movía frotándose conta él. Ella contuvo el aliento al sentir los labios masculinos depositar un sube y casto eso en su pecho sobre la piel, tan calientes y suaves, y Sakura buscó sus ojos, que estaban clavados en ella. Li le sostuvo la mirada, y ella sintió una ardiente sacudida cuando le saco la lengua dándole una lamida que llego hasta su cuello en donde notó su sorpresa y, sonriendo, en la parte más sensible justo en el centro, mordió y succiono con delicadeza. Ella dejó de respirar y cerró los ojos para saborear la sensación, incapaz de observar el erótico movimiento de aquella boca contra su cuello. Li apartó los labios y, cuando Sakura abrió los ojos otra vez, se lo encontró observándola con una pícara sonrisa.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos mientras él observaba el rubor en sus mejillas depositar un suave beso en su mejilla derecha y la bajaba hasta colocaba en la cama con sumo cuidado.

-Abre las piernas… Sakura-le dijo con una voz ronca y líquida que hizo que a ella le bajara un ardiente estremecimiento por la espalda.

Era real, Sakura entendió que en verdadera era real lo que estaba a punto de pasar y deseaba que Shaoran no se detuviera, él la trajo de vuelta al presente cuando le sostuvo la barbilla y con el dedo pulgar acarició suave y despacio su quijada, acercándola a él. Detuvo los labios justo sobre los de ella, haciendo que temblara de anticipación.

Ella intentó cerrar la distancia entre ellos, pero él se echó hacia atrás lo -abre un poco mas las piernas -añadió, acariciándole la sensible piel de los labios con las palabras. Entonces capturó sus labios y ella se perdió en un baile sensual, húmedo y lento en el que el acarisiaba sus labios y lengua tórridamente. Se vio absorbida por la suavidad de su boca, dejándose llevar hasta estar recostada con la espalda sobre la cama, las piernas semi recogidas permitiéndole que el estuviera entre ellas, moviéndolas inquieta como acto reflejo a la ternura de su caricia bucal, totalmente diferente a los besos que habían compartido antes. Con aquel, la consumió, le hizo olvidarse de sí misma, de lo que los rodeaba

Él le acarició la mandíbula con el pulgar mientras le devoraba la boca, provocando estremecimientos de placer en todo su cuerpo. Sakura se quedó sin respiración ante aquella sensación, y él aprovechó que tenía la boca abierta para apoderarse de ella en profundidad, besándola más intensa de una manera que la mareó. Entonces, ella estiró los brazos hacia él, su ancla en un mar de sensualidad, y le rodeó el cuello, metiéndole los dedos entre los espesos y suaves mechones. Él emitió un ronco sonido de satisfacción al notar que ella lo abrazaba y dibujó un camino de tiernos y húmedos besos desde su mejilla a su garganta, haciendo que ella se perdiera en una riada de explosiones de placer.

Notando el deseo que ardía en los ojos de Sakura, los labios entreabiertos por la pasión y las mejillas enrojecidas, Shaoran volvió a besarla con voraz ansia antes de poner las manos en sus hombros jalando su blusa y metiendo la diestra hasta su espada para desabrochar su sostén. Sakura arqueo la espalda permitiendo que Shaoran lograra quitarle por completo la blusa y pocos segundos después Sakura observó con nerviosismo cómo Shaoran seguía con los ojos el movimiento de sus manos tomando las tiras de su sostén jalándolas sin prisa para deslizarlas por sus brazos dejándola completamente desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba. Notó que se le aceleraba la respiración, que se le oscurecía la mirada, y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, estaba allí, en los brazos de Shaoran. En brazos del chico que se había convertido en hombre y había sido su dulce e inocente amor platónico y ahora, mientras la desnudaba, supo con no siempre había sido tan inocente y era mas real de lo que ella alguna vez había comprendido hasta ahora.

Los ojos de Shaoran se oscurecieron todavía más y ella bajó la vista, notando un par de círculos rojizos intenso sobre la piel normalmente pálida. La joven se movió para cubrirse, avergonzada por su desnudez, pero él le atrapó las manos. -No -dijo con la voz ronca y seductora- déjame verte.

Ante esas palabras Sakura notó que una ardiente necesidad estallaba en su interior. Él le soltó los dedos y se movió para acariciarla. Las manos firmes y cálidas ahuecaron y moldearon sus pechos, haciéndole suspirar de alivio y placer cerrando los ojos. Él frotó la piel antes de recorrer las marcas rojas con la lengua, estimulando la carne ya demasiado sensible y depositando una serie de húmedos besos suaves y tiernos sobre sus senos. Dedico minutos interminables, aunque evitó a propósito las cimas erguidas dejando que se tensaran cada vez más, que se volvieran más sensibles con cada roce de sus dedos y su lengua. Sakura comenzó a moverse bajo sus caricias, intentando que la tocara en otras partes donde también lo necesitaba. Shaoran notó su movimiento y alzó la cabeza en busca de sus ojos esmeraldas ensombrecidos por el deseo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó sin dejar de estimularla con las manos. Las palabras fueron una caricia en sí mismas y calentaron la piel dolorida con la brisa que las acompañaba-. ¿Me quieres aquí? -Le pasó el dedo por un pezón erizado y ella emitió un gritito ante la explosión de sensaciones que siguió a aquel leve roce. Él se movió a la otra cima, repitiendo la caricia-. ¿O aquí?

-Sha… Shaoran -jadeó ella apenas audible.

-Solo tenías que pedirlo -aseguró, sonriendo dominante. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así con ella? ¿Qué era lo que intentaba despertar en ella?

Entonces aplicó los labios sobre un pico turgente provocando que ella gritara y comenzara a gemir. Aplacó la sensible piel con la lengua y Sakura le sujetó la cabeza entre las manos mientras él succionaba suavemente, enviando una corriente de calor líquido al centro de su cuerpo. La sensación, extraña y maravillosa a la vez, la consumió. Shaoran fijó entonces su atención en el otro pecho, repitiendo la misma acción pero con más firmeza haciéndola gemir con mas fuerza esta vez. Sujetó el pezón entre los dientes para apaciguarlo con los labios y la lengua, y ella gritó nuevamente, anhelando algo que no sabía definir, pero necesitado desesperada.

Sakura lo tomo del cuello deteniéndolo, lo jalo hasta estampar sus labios con los de él en busca de una caricia más intensa, más íntima. Siguió el juego que Shaoran le ofrecía, despacio, en un suave vaivén de húmedas y tórridas carisias utilizando solo sus lenguas. Comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, era completamente injusto que él tuvieras tanta ropa, ella también quería sentirlo, tocarlo.

-¿Qué es … lo que quieres… Sakura? -Se interrumpió.

-Yo… - Demasiadas palabras resonaban en su mente. _"Quiero que me toques. Quiero que me ames. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero que no pares_ ". Insegura negó con la cabeza.

Él pareció notar su necesidad porque le deslizó una mano por el interior del muslo. Contrario a lo que creía, Sakura se dejó llevar. Shaoran sonrió mirándola con cariño trazando un suave rastro hacia su entrepierna, que ahuecó con la mano, enviando un dardo de placer por todo su cuerpo y provocando que ella deseara que desapareciera la tela que bloqueaba el acceso a aquel lugar donde tan desesperadamente necesitaba ser tocada. Él maldijo al sentir cuan húmeda estaba.

Presiono los dedos con firmeza sorprendiéndola, desencadenando que ella arquear la espalda. Los húmedos pezones, por las atenciones antes brindadas, chocaron con el torso de Shaoran.

-tu… tu cuerpo… se siente muy caliente… -gimoteo Sakura sosteniéndose del hombro sin dejar de moverse y frotar piel contra piel, obteniendo un gruñido masculino.

La besó profundamente, pasando el brazo izquierdo por su espalda para tener un mejor soporte y poder seguir robándole el aliento, la beso antes de hablar.

-Eres muy suave -susurró contra su cuello desviando sus besos. Él había imaginado que ella era así.

-Yo… -Sakura suspiró cuando él volvió a poner los labios en la endurecida cima del pecho- Deseo… Te deseo -gimió ella y, en ese momento, aquellas palabras tan simples en comparación con las emociones que la atravesaban, parecieron suficientes.

Él movió los dedos con habilidad y firmeza, y ella contuvo el aliento -Estas muy mojada- dijo mas para él que para ella en una afirmación que la hizo cerró los ojos avergonzada mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior -¿Me deseas aquí? -insistió él.

-Sí -afirmo con la cabeza.

Las palabras resonaron en su oído como una sustancia inflamable mientras él le quitaba las bragas jalándolas y arrastrándolas por todas sus piernas. Una ves retiradas deslizó una cálida mano por el camino antes recorrido por la prenda hasta el interior de los muslos de ella. Arranco otro suspiro al rozar su sexo suavemente, acariciando y separó los resbaladizos pliegues e introdujo un dedo en su ardiente entrada -¿Aquí? -dijo sin más preámbulos ni sutilezas, aun sentía como los duros pezones se frotaban por el movimiento de vaivén de sus agitada respiración que ella ejercía y los dedos femeninos se hundían en la piel masculina de donde se sostenía.

Sakura contuvo el aliento con los labios separados y le sujetó el antebrazo con una mano mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Shaoran emitió un gruñido mientras la observaba intentar comprender las sensaciones que la atravesaban. -Creo que quieres mucho más -dijo con voz áspera.

Introdujo un segundo y comenzó a mover los dedos en su interior al tiempo que la besaba e incitaba a que jugaran nuevamente con sus lenguas. Sakura no pudo seguir pensando, ella solo podía seguir sintiendo. Un gemido escapo de los labios de ella repetidamente cuando le separa aún más las piernas para poder acceder mejor a aquel resbaladizo calor, y le rodeó el punto más sensible con la yema de un dedo. Sakura gimió aún más fuerte por momentos, sin ritmo ni volumen definido, se retorció contra él, perdida en las agitadas emociones que la inundaban. Los firmes movimientos de aquella mano, unidos a la peculiar succión y juegos que ejercía la boca masculina, la empujaban hacia un precipicio al que ella no quería saltar. Pero el placer crecía cada vez más mientras él seguía acariciándole suavemente aquel húmedo lugar donde parecían concentrarse todos sus deseos, y ella cedió ante cada caricia moviendo la cadera al compás de él, que la llevaba cada vez más alto.

Sakura se tensó cuando las oleadas de placer se hicieron demasiado intensas, él lo notó mientras ella le pasaba los delicados dedos por los cabellos color chocolate y el cuello en una caricia sensual. Acariciándola con la lengua, mordiéndola, drogándola con aquel beso antes de apartarse y mirarla a los ojos, observando la confusión y la pasión que colisionaban en su interior. Mientras ella bajaba las manos acariciando la piel desnuda del pecho masculino.

-¿Shaoran?... ah… ah… -susurro, la respiración era agitada y pausada.

Introdujo un dedo profundamente y ella contuvo un jadeo al sentir aquella intensa presión en lo profundo de su ser que amenazaba con explotar. Seguía empujando rítmicamente los dedos en su interior, rozándole el nudo de nervios con más firmeza, como si supiera justo donde más necesitaba su tacto, donde ser llenada.

-No te contengas -le ordeno en un susurró al oído.

Sakura gritó ante la oleada de sensaciones, distinta a todo lo que había sentido antes, en jadeo constante y desesperado.

-Déjame verte -pidió con palabras que sonaron como si le hablase a un ser divino.

Él no apartó la vista cuando ella se dejó llevar aferrándose a él. Sakura palpitó bajo sus caricias, se contorsionó contra él suplicando más en el mismo instante en que lo recibía. Shaoran movió los dedos en su interior, sabiendo cómo tocarla, dónde acariciar, cuándo detenerse.

Ella comenzó a corrers, esto la sacudió de tal modo que abrió los ojos algo asustada y las sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo hizo que los cerrara de nuevo. Nunca había sentido nada tan intenso, húmedo, arrollador, el orgasmo siguió y siguió mientras arqueaba la espalda y gritaba de placer sin darse cuenta... Mientras absorbía cada gramo de placer que le estaba dando a Sakura, ella aprisionaba su dedo con avidez, una y otra vez.

Y en el momento en que experimento hasta la última pizca de placer, cuando ella dejó de convulsionarse, la sostuvo; apaciguándola con ternura y haciéndole regresar a salvo entre sus brazos del nirvana.

La abrazó mientras ella recobraba el sentido, rozándole la sien con los labios masculinos, acariciándole la espalda y las extremidades con suaves carisias. Después de varios minutos, cuando volvió a respirar con normalidad, Sakura deslizo las manos con las que le había estado sosteniéndose de él, en un sendero céntrico hasta la cadera de Shaoran, haciéndole gimió cuando los dedos cayeron más y más abajo. Él le tomo con cariño aquella mano traviesa para quitarla de allí. Sakura solo supo que él la había apartado y se sintió insegura ¿Había hecho algo mal?. Él comprendió al instante su incertidumbre.

Esa mujer lo mataría. Seguía tal cual, no se había tapado, tenía el pelo suelto, los pechos al descubierto balanceándose suavemente por su respiración acelerada y mojados por los besos que él le había dado, la falda arremolinada en la cintura, las braguitas por algún lado de la cama y las medias apretadas en sus muslos, seguían tal como él las había dejado. Estaba demasiado satisfecha como para que le importará o se diera cuenta. La dulce e inocente Sakura ya había intentado taparse ¿Qué le estaba enseñando?

Los rizos de su entrepierna seguían húmedos, y la erección de Shaoran se sentía atraída hacia ellos. El se pasó la mano por encima de los pantalones.

-Eso fue…

-Intenso -afirmo el sonriendo sínico. OH si, él había hecho que ella se corriera.

-Pero tu…

-Dijiste que no eras una niña pero sigues siendo demasiado inocente… -se "burlo" él.

Ella acerco su mano nuevamente -Pero no hemos terminado -afirmo.

Shaoran sonrio juguetonamente mientras llevaba la mano y apretaba los dedos de Sakura contra el bulto que tensaba sus pantalones, permitiendo que notara su excitación. Ella comprendió de golpe soltando un gritito. Aunque se sonrojó, no apartó la mano, sino que presionó suavemente la erección, acariciando insegura, saboreando el suave gemido con el que él respondió y la manera en que se apretó contra sus dedos. Shaoran cerro los ojos pegando su frente contra la de ella.

-Yo no se… mucho sobre esto -Tragó saliva y comenzó de nuevo -No se si debo… tocarte… antes de lo " _otro_ " -Él curvó la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa antes de besarla otra vez, sin detenerse hasta que ella se aferró a él, separándose, jadeando de excitación.

-Estas decidida a que follemos -expreso sin más sonriendo, divertido.

Sakura se quedó de piedra al escuchar lo que acababa de decirle. Ella lo deseaba ¿Acaso él no? Porque ella podría ser todo lo inocente que quisieran, pero en definitiva estaba segura que Shaoran también queria.

Las manos masculinas se deslizaron hasta el broche de la falda -Alza la cadera -pidió deslizando la prenda por las piernas -No creí que estuvieras tan segura de esto -él se alejó lo suficiente para que ella viera lo que estaba punto de hacer. Se quito la camisa dejando su torso desnudo, lo que provocó que Sakura dejara de respirar después de soltar un gritito. Se desabrocho los pantalones y se los bajo con todo y los boxer negros mirando como la chica de sus sueños abría los ojos sorprendida -Respira Sakura. Esto acaba de empezar.

_. . ._

_._

-Gracia por no abandonar esta historia y mil gracias si me dejas un reviews, aunque sea pequeño, me hacen muy feliz y me dan ánimos para continuar la historia aunque tardeen actualizar

-Nara hija mía, eres más inconsistente que una gelatina en un día caluroso (¿?) … Sigo tardando en actualizar pero en verdad que no abandonare esta historia, que para ser sincera no es muy larga en mi mente pero sigo sin poder terminar.

-Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro. Pero la historia y las guarradas esas SI que me pertenecen.


End file.
